Episode 1.6 (PAS)
Episode 1.6 is the 6th episode of the first series of the Primeval Adventure Series. It will premiere on 11th February 2012. Brief Synopsis A boy walks into an anomaly that his dog ran away and the team try to save him from frightening Cretaceous African dinosaurs. Plot A 13 year old boy called Edward Kettleburrow goes for a walk early in the morning walking his dog (a black collie). He goes around a park, a wood, and then his dog gets stressed, bites the lead off its neck and runs to an uncertain place. He finds something flickery and shiny; he could hear his dog bark through the anomaly. He finds himself in a swampy forest where he could spot his dog near a herd of sail backed herbivorous dinosaurs when all of a sudden, a carnivorous dinosaur with a sail on its back starts to chase him and his dog. Will he and his dog be alright? At the ARC, some soldiers are on the night shift, too. They spring into action as the ADD goes off. In the menagerie, the sleepy Dracorex lifts his head up, but dismisses it and falls back to sleep. One soldier leaps on the phone and starts dialing to Matt. At his flat, Matt is woken up by a phone. Sleepy, he asks who it is, and leaps into life as he hears of a new anomaly. At Abby's Flat, both her and Connor jump up to deal with the anomaly. All of the team eventually congrigate at the ARC, where Jess sends them off to a small village called Clifton Reynes where the anomaly location is. On the clear night roads, the team make good time and arrive quickly. Connor points the ALD (Anomaly Lookthrough Device) to monitor the surroundings through the anomaly. They find a stranded boy clinging onto a rock in the middle of the swamp. What was he doing here? Matt, Becker, William, Eddie, Max and Adam go through the anomaly to try and rescue the boy from being eaten. When they come through, they see a gigantic herd of browsing dinosaurs identified as Ouranosaurus by the palaeontology expert William. Becker says that they have to swim across the swamp but Matt says that they will just in case there aren't any predators. Meanwhile, on the other side of the anomaly, Connor thinks of locking the anomaly just incase it closes while the other team members are on the other side. Abby asks if he left it and Connor thinks that he did and they quickly rush back to get it. Meanwhile, at the boys home in a close called Orchard Lea, his parents find a note on the front door that he has left home for a walk. They go looking for him. On the other side of the anomaly, the team that went through the anomaly tried to swim across the swamp to rescue the boy. Then suddenly, when the team have reached the rock the boy was on, a Spinosaurus opens its jaws and roaes at them, and then it starts to swim towards them. The team and the boy get the biggest shock of their life and they start to swim towards the other side as fast as they can. When they get to the other side, the Spinosaurus just reaches it when they start to run away in the way of an Ouranosaurus herd which starts to charge and run away as well. Max falls over and an Ouranosaurus crushes his arm bone making him yowl in pain. William helps him up and start to run away like they've never ran before. When Connor and Abby arrive back where the anomaly was with the Anomaly Locking Mechanism (ALM), they finnd the anomaly has disappeared. They both feel very frustrated and depressed but Connor remembers modifying the ALM. How he modified it was that you point it to where exactly the anomaly was and make it open the anomaly up again to the right time period as it was before. Connor and Abby then wait by sleeping in the car. On the other side of the anomaly, the team are still running away from the Spinosaurus when they finally find somewhere to hide which is somewhere or near under a tree. The Spinosaurus gives up and searches for more prey in the rivers. The team find themselves in something that looks like a house made of sticks and traces and fragrences of Connor and Abby. Matt said that this must have been the home Connor and Abby lived in when they were stranded in the Cretaceous for a year (same time and place). They creep out and walk into a river by accident falling into a waterfall where they get out of the river hiding behind a rock watching the Spinosaurus hunt for food. It caught a big sawfish called Onchopristis which was identified as that by Adam. A Rugops watches the Spinosaurus trying to fight over it but the Spinosaurus wins. They had to get back to the anomaly somehow or other. The Spinosaurus chases them yet again but another large theropod identified as a Carcharodontosaurus lunges over to the Spinosaurus and bites its neck. The Spinosaurus slashes it with its giant claws while the Carcharodontosaurus bites the Spinosaurus's sail. Eventually, the Spinosaurus wins and they were fighting over each other to eat the team. The Spinosaurus chases the team and they get back through the anomaly, waking up Connor and Abby to lock the anomaly. The boy called Eddie thanks the team for helping him and asks them where his dog is. His dog approaches him and the team bring the boy and his dog back to his parents, they say thank you and Eddie tells his parents about what happened when they were going inside the house. Matt saw the mystery man again and he disappeared as usual. Back at the ARC, Connor and Matt recover footage of the mysterious man, and appearing out of nowhere and going through the anomaly, they decide to tell the others. After a meeting where everyone discovers about the mystery man, Lester orders them to 'look out for him'. The team get ready for their next anomaly and their next chance to catch the mystery man. Creatures *Spinosaurus *Ouranosaurus *Carcharodontosaurus *Rugops *Onchopristis *Dracorex Characters *Matt Anderson *Connor Temple *Captain Hilary Becker *Abby Maitland *Jess Parker *James Lester *William Tootsay *Eddie Raventhaw *Max Porter-Priceson *Adam Presbon *Edward Kettleburrow *Mr Kettleburrow *Mrs Kettleburrow *Mystery Man Other Episodes *Previous Episode - Episode 1.5 *Next Episode - Episode 1.7 Category:Primeval Adventure Series Category:Primeval Adventure Series Episodes Category:Episodes